


Favored By The Gods

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Based on a request for a Ivar x Reader x Hvitserk threesome while in York





	Favored By The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings NSFW, smut, language, threesome, (Ivar x Hvitserk x Reader) blood!kink, oral, fingering just over all filth.

York. It was a battle you had won in glory. As Ivar had planned, you had taken over the city. It was almost too easy. As a friend of the Sons of Ragnar, they always kept you close. Even when they raided places, they always wanted you to join them. 

And you always did without a problem but then you found Ubbe acting a certain way. After all the chaos had died down you paid special attention to him. Even with your face still drenched in blood, it was his actions that were pulling your focus. He acted different. He didn’t seem like the same Ubbe you had grown up with. There seemed to be regret in his eyes. 

So you waited for the perfect moment to catch him alone. 

“What is going on with you?” You asked. 

Ubbe jumped and turned to you. He let out a heavy sigh as his eyes raked over your face. 

“You know what is wrong. You see it.” Ubbe replied. 

You shifted and propped yourself against the wall with your arms folded over your chest. “I see nothing aside from everything going as planned. This is what we wanted. Why don’t you look so happy?” 

“Because this is not what your father would have wanted. He wanted land. He wanted our people to become farmers. That would be the right thing to do.” Ubbe replied. 

“You really think you can trust those Saxons after what they did to our people?” You growled in disgust. 

“It is not worth a chance to give? To fulfill my father’s wishes?” Ubbe stepped closer towards you. 

You didn’t know what was up with Ubbe but you didn’t like it. It wasn’t him! 

“You’re changing Ubbe. I don’t like it. There is no peace with the Saxons. You know as well as I, it would be the biggest mistake to ever put any trust in them.” 

Ubbe snorted. You straightened up. “You want to know what I think? I think you still haven’t forgiven your brother for killing Sigurd. I think you don’t want him to succeed.” 

Ubbe scoffed. “If that is what you want to think.” 

He turned and left you alone. You rolled your eyes and began walking towards your little room. It was starting to turn dark and you felt it was time to retire. But Ivar had other plans for you. When you reached your room there was another man waiting for you. 

“Ivar wants you to see him.” The other Viking commented. 

You tilted your head and searched your mind for excuses. Normally you would have wanted to see any son of Ragnar but after Ubbe you weren’t in any mood to see anyone. 

“Now.” He added with more firmness in his voice.

You let out a huff. “It must be important.” 

“Oh you have no idea.” The man behind you snickered. 

You ignored the snickers and laughs and proceed to Ivar’s room. No other viking gave you any trouble as Ivar had made it very clear he wanted you to come see him. 

“Y/N, come in. We have been waiting for you.” Ivar invited. 

“We?” You asked and then turned to see Hvitserk sitting in a chair with blood splattered all over his face.

“Does this have to do with any of your new plans?” 

Ivar chuckled and shook his head. “No, I called you hear for other reasons.” 

“Then what is it you want?” You stepped closer to Ivar and watched as his eyes slowly trailed down your body. 

The blood on his face contrasted well with his blue eyes. You never noticed it until now…just how good looking they were especially covered in blood. 

“We want you to take your clothes off.” Hvitserk spoke up from beside you. 

You turned to him and then looked back at Ivar. The two of them seemed to be feasting on the sight of you. The pure look of hungry eagerness in their eyes made your heart pound and a bolt of liquid heat bursted through your body. 

“That is…If your willing. Hvitserk’s always had eyes for you and today after seeing you killing all those christians…” Ivar curled his bottom lip over his teeth and chewed on his lip. 

Fuck. You were melting beneath his gaze. 

There was no words for your reply. So instead you just reached up and began shedding yourself of your clothes. Both men remained completely still. Ivar was sitting up on the bed with his hands gripping the furs beneath him. You immediately walked over to the bed and straddled his lap. 

Ivar moved his hands up to your ribs and looked up at you. Hvitserk entered the bed behind you. For a brief second you questioned if there would be a problem with sharing but nothing was said. They both started to take off their clothes and your stomach clenched when they removed their trousers. 

Hvitserk stayed on his knees and moved to your side so you could gain access to his erection. Ivar moved his hands to your hips and slowly sunk you down onto his cock. You gasped and reached down to begin slowly stroking Hvitserk’s erection. You swiped your thumb over his tip to collect his precome and spread it down his shaft. Meanwhile Ivar thrusted his hip up and you let out a loud moan. 

“Fuck, why didn’t we do this before? You feel so fucking good.” Ivar commented as he tilted his head up until his lips brushed against yours. 

You parted your lips and allowed his tongue to dive into your mouth. It only lasted a second before you began rolling your hips. He pulled away from your lips to let out a groan and you turned to the side to press a gentle kiss to Hvitserk’s tip. It started out gentle, just testing the waters at first then you opened your mouth and slowly brought him in your mouth inch by inch. 

Ivar kept thrusting deep inside you and you began swirling your tongue around the tip of Hvitserk’s cock. You rolled your hips and hummed in pleasure as the tip of Ivar’s cock brushed against a delicious patch deep inside. Hvitserk groaned. 

“Fuck Y/N, just like that.” Hvitserk groaned. 

Ivar rolled his hips along with your and you managed to muffle out a small moan. Hvitserk’s cock twitched in your mouth and then your mouth filled with his warm salty seed. You swallowed and the suction around Hvitserk’s cock caused him to shudder. 

“Fuck. That feels too good.” He whispered. 

The moment you opened your mouth and released him Ivar seized the opportunity to take away your focus. He rolled the two of you over so he was on top now. You watched him lick his lips as he continued thrusting inside you. He was like a hungry beast, ramming his hips down into yours. 

You leaned your head back and cried out his name. Ivar didn’t pay it any mind. He leaned his head down and you felt his warm tongue drag up your neck. 

“The Gods favor us. I can taste it.” Ivar whispered in your ear as he continued pumping his erection inside you. 

You reached up to grab ahold of his back. He kept impaling you, just going in and out and he kept hitting that one fucking spot. 

Your entire body clenched tight as he let out a breathy moan and filled you with his warm seed. Your inner walls clasped tight around him and you felt the warm tingles shoot through your core. 

“Fuck.” Ivar breathed out. He pulled out of you and you let out a quiet whimper at the sudden feeling of loss. 

Ivar stayed on top of you, propped up on his elbows as he ran his fingers through your hair. 

“Especially you Y/N. The Gods want you here with us.” Ivar commented. 

He leaned his face down and gave you another chaste kiss to your lips. His bright blue eyes searched your face before he turned to Hvitserk who was already washing the blood off his face. 

“You should get cleaned up. And when you are done my bed will be open to you.” Ivar whispered. 

You looked at Ivar, then at Hvitserk. How could you ever say no to this? For this was truely how the Gods favored you.


End file.
